


Forbidden Attraction

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [161]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Harry admits to Hermione and Ron who it is he's lusting over these days.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [161]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Forbidden Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 24, NOTP.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“Snape? Are you out of your bleeding mind?” Ron asked, looking agape at Harry. 

Harry felt his cheeks reddening and blushed, shrugging his shoulders. “I can’t help it.”

“B-B-But, it’s bloody Snape! Rude git who gave us hell for years. Years, Harry.” Ron shuddered. 

“The heart wants what the heart wants, I guess,” Hermione said, though Harry could tell from the look on her face that she too was having trouble with it. She was too polite and kind to say something about it though. “Besides, hasn’t Professor Snape proven time and time again that he was on our side?”

“He still killed Dumbledore,” Ron grumbled.

“On Dumbledore’s own orders,” Hermione reminded them both. “If Professor Snape is who Harry wants, well we should support him.”

“He’s so old though. And wasn’t he in love with your mum?” Ron asked, his face paling and Harry hoped he wasn’t thinking about the logistics of those things. 

“I don’t think he was in love with her,” Harry said. “I think they were just friends. Good friends and I don’t think Severus,” he stumbled over the first name, “had many good friends.”

“That’s why he went bloody mad over her?” Ron asked. 

“I don’t think he went mad,” Harry replied, furrowing his brows. “I think he was just desperate to hold onto his truest friend. Anybody would be, don’t you think?” 

“Well, fine, but how do you know he’s into… you?” Ron asked, looking Harry up and down.

“Ron!” Hermione smacked him in the shoulder with the back of his hand. 

Harry blushed again. “Well, I guess I don’t. It’s why it’s a crush and why I never should have said anything.”

“Oh, don’t listen to him, Harry. We aren’t students anymore. If you want to pursue Professor Snape, I think you ought to.” Hermione was definitive in her opinions, as always and Harry offered her a smile. He appreciated that about her. “Right, Ron?”

“Er, well, if you must,” Ron mumbled under his breath, still looking completely horrified.

“I don’t have to, obviously, I just… I wanted to see your thoughts and…” he trailed off as a long shadow fell over them.

“Potter, a word?” Professor Snape’s sibilant voice said. Harry tried to suppress a shudder. He took a deep breath and Hermione flashed him an encouraging smile.

“Of course,” he said, turning around and standing to greet the professor. He tried, really tried to keep his face from flushing once again, but there was something so deep, so piercing about Severus’s gaze that Harry found himself hard-pressed to look away. The corner of Severus’s lip twitched, just a bit, and he gestured for Harry to proceed before him. His hand hovered just above the small of Harry’s back for a moment, making his breath catch in his throat. Perhaps there was more to his crush after all. 

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
